The Impossible
by XtokioXhotelX483X
Summary: NOT4EDWARD FANS After new moon when Bella saves Edward from Italy, it seems their relationship is finally on track. However when a pregnant Bella finds Edward cheating on her, is it her time to leave, but never come back? What happens when they meet again
1. Chapter 1

It has been a whole year today since I did the impossible. I left, yes **I**left, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. He told me he would never hurt me again after he left me, in the woods, and since we came back from Italy, I thought our relationship was finally back together. We were so happy, we made love for the first time a few months later, and I felt on top of the world. I found out I was pregnant; turns out a female human can reproduce with a vampire. Of course we were scared at first, but then, thinking about it we realised how lucky we really were. I had everything, the man of my dreams and his unborn child, we were to get married, and Edward reluctantly promised to change me soon after the birth. It felt like nothing could mess this up for us, how wrong was I...

**what do you think, should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

I had moved in with the Cullen's, after discovering my pregnancy and everything was great. I often let Alice play Barbie with me, just to make her happy, she was designing the baby room too. My relationship with Rose had improved a little, at first she was bitter, and after all, I was human AND was going to have the one thing she had always dreamt of, a baby. Soon after though, she realised that she was going to be an aunt, and apologised to me for being a "bitch" as she called it.

...Flash back...

"Bella, Bella, ohhh Bella look at this one" I looked over at Alice sitting next to me on the sofa for seemed to be the one millionth time.

Esme and Carlise were upastairs doing things I don't even want to think about. Jasper and Emmett were sprawled on the carpet playing on the Wii, Edward was out hunting, and Rose was staring into space.

"yes Alice, that looks great, but please, don't spend too much, it's just a tiny baby how many things does it need?"

Alice rolled her eyes "Bella, come on let me have my fun, besides you will be surprised, a baby is a lot of work, isn't that right Rose"

Rose broke out of her trance looking rather sheepish; she hasn't looked in the mirror once "erm sure? Bella can talk to you for a minute, in private?

Oh dear, what did she want, and where was Edward when you needed him?

"sure Rose"

I was sure you could hear my apprehension in my voice, I carefully heaved myself of the sofa, I was getting really big. I then waddled after her, towards the kitchen. She stood waiting for me, looking really sad.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I don't like her very much, but she's still my sister.

"Bella, I'm really sorry for the way I have treated you, I've been a real bitch. It's just, well, you're human, AND pregnant, and I guess I'm just a little jealous of you, and what you have. I would kill to have a little Emmett running round the house. He reckons I've been a bit harsh towards you, I agree, everyone loves you, and I'm not used to sharing the limelight, I get it, I'm vain, but that's just me."

She laughed awkwardly

"Anyway, I'm sorry, I really truly am, can you forgive me? I would love to be a part of my niece's or nephew's life, if you would let me of course."

Looking up expectantly at me, still shocked, I open my mouth to speak.

"Erm, Rose, of-of course, I don't blame you for how you feel towards me, I understand your past and how hard it is for you."

"thank you Bella, you won't regret it I promise"

Before I knew it she pulls me into a huge hug, it's strange, I have seen a new side of Rose and I to say I like it.

...end of flashback...

Everything was great, I was friends with Rose, she and Alice even dragged me out on shopping sprees and cinema trips together. Emmett and I, well Emmett and I had always been great, he was looking forward to being an uncle bear. Jasper had even become less awkward towards me, he would often sit next to me on the sofa and we would talk about the war, and books we were into, I actually felt like his little sister, like he wanted to protect me, not just because he was told to. Esme and Carlisle were like my second parents, and they loved me like a daughter. Edward, well Edward was acting a little strange, I tried to put it to the back of my mind, but looking back on it, I realise I should have been worried, after all, his eyes, they were so distant, as if he wanted to be somewhere else.

...flashback...

"Jasper, do you know where Edward is?" Jasper and I have been sitting on the sofa watching TV for over an hour now, it's not like Edward to leave me this long without telling me.

"erm, no, sorry Bella I don't, why are you bored with my company?" Jasper and his mock hurt

"no," I laughed "Its' just he's been gone for ages and I don't know where he is"

"look, maybe you should get some sleep, its late and Carlisle said you need your rest" was jasper changing the subject on me? Well I suppose it is late, the baby has drained a lot out of me.

"okay, goodnight then Jasper"

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams" I smiled, Jasper was very sweet, realising a calm wave over me.

My eyes shot open, what time is it? I swear i heard something "Edward?" I gasped

"sorry Bella, erm, I didn't mean to wake you, it's late go to sleep, yeah?"

"Edward where have you been, I was so worried"

"nowhere, just go to sleep" strange, he was never so short with me

"Edward are you okay?"  
>"YES!" he rose his voice "I'm fine, please Bella, you need your rest, for the baby" slightly quieter, but it's scaring me, he's just stressed I suppose.<p>

"okay? Erm, will you sing me my lullaby?"

"yeah, er, sure, close your eyes, erm, l-love"

...End of flashback...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for the reviews! However I need a little help, I have decided that Bella's baby is going to be a boy, (I really didn't like breaking dawn when Renesmee was imprinted on by Jacob, I thought that was a bit perverted.) But I have no idea what to call him, I was thinking Mason , because even though Bella has a bit of hate for Edward, I figured she would also realise that the father of her baby still deserved a little credit, therefore calling him Edwards last name. What do you think? I am open to any ideas **

**Anyway on with the story- I unfortunately don't own the twilight saga or any of the characters *sigh* **

Yes, something was definitely up with Edward, and the annoying thing was that no one knew what. Every time I asked the others, they were just as sceptical as I was. He would often leave for days at a time, with murmurs of "going hunting" before the front door slammed, leaving me standing there looking into nothingness, with a shocked expression fixed upon my face. I remember it well...

...flashback...

"Don't worry Bella, I'm sure he will be back soon" Jasper was looking at me with a false smile on his face, the tell tale frown fixed between his eyebrows, showed his scepticism.

"Yeah, Bella come and play on the Wii with Emmy bear, Edwards just stressed" Emmet had a hopeful look on his face, but the smile didn't reach his eyes, so it wasn't just me who thought Edward was acting strange.

"I don't really feel like it at the moment Emmett, I think I will just go to sleep" I tried to hide the tears forming behind my eyes that were threatening to betray me, but of course hiding your feelings with Jasper around was next to impossible.

I made my way up the stairs, as I neared to the top I could hear Japer and Emmett muttering something, perhaps they thought I was in the room I shared with Edward already. I knelt down and started to strain my ears to hear what they were saying

"we really need to talk to Edward, its killing her, all this distance between them, it's not right, their having a baby for God's sake he needs to be here" Jaspers voice was easy to distinguish .

"You're right, something is going on and when I find out I'm gonna kick his sorry ass, he can't be hunting every day, it's not possible to consume that much blood"

Emmett's words were scarring me, what could he mean? What is Edward doing if he's not hunting? Why doesn't he want to spend time with me! The tears where starting to spill now, I grabbed hold of the banister curling into a ball.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?" I didn't know how long I had been lying there for, but I could hear Alice's voice getting nearer I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping she would leave me alone. No such luck, my hands were being uncurled from the banister, gravity suddenly dropped from under me. I snap my eyes open.

"Alice what are you doing?" Big black eyes were staring down at me; cold arms were wrapped around my body.

"Shh Bella, It's okay, you need to sleep" I suddenly felt the smooth silk bedding beneath me, I didn't even realise we were moving. I was too tired to care anymore, my head hit the pillow and I soon lost consciousness.

There was light shining into my eyelids, I squeezed my eyes shut and flickered them open. Oh morning already?

"Edward?" I couldn't deny the hope in my voice

"Sorry Bella, only me" I turned my head to look at her, Alice, her angelic self looking at me with a sympathetic look on her face, my own fell.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

"Okay I suppose, Alice?

"Yes Bella?"

"Where's Edward?" she sighed

"I don't know Bella, but when I get my hands on him, I swear.."

"Please. Don't. Alice" I cut her off, great, here come the water works. Alice pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Bella, if I knew where he was, I swear I would tell you. Bella?"

"Yes?"

"what happened last night? You were a wreck."

"I-I" great the tears were really streaming down my face now, all thanks to the hormones.

"shhh, Bella it's okay, you can talk to me, do you want me to get Jasper to help you?" She held me closer, rocking me slightly like a baby.

"NO!" Whoops that was perhaps a little harsh. "N-no thank you Alice, it's just last night, I-I heard Emmett and Jasper talking about Edward, and I.."

"Oh, I see, Bella, Edward will be okay,"

"why, have you seen something? ALICE IF YOU DID YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!" I was shouting now

"shhh, Bella, you need to calm down it's not good for the baby. No, I haven't seen anything" my face fell "But I have a feeling Bella, honestly it will all work out"

I wasn't too sure, "Alice, his behaviour, it reminds me of when.." I couldn't finish, I was howling into her shoulder, ruining her shirt with my tears.

"Bella, don't say that, that will never happen, I won't let him leave, do you hear me?"

I looked into her deep Black eyes, her expression was so serious. I nodded "okay Alice if you say so"

"Good. Erm, look Bella, the rest of the family and I need to go hunting today, we don't want to leave you on your own, but it's too risky to go another day without feeding. why don't you visit Charlie?"

I open my mouth to protest, but quickly shut it again, feeling incredibly selfish, Alice's eyes were so black, it would be unfair to ask her to stay after all she has done for me. Besides, visiting Charlie would be a great idea I haven't seen him in so long.

"okay Alice, you're right visiting Charlie is a brilliant idea"

...flashback ended...

After I had showered and dressed I waddled downstairs, I was huge at six months pregnant, where had the time gone? Everyone but Edward was in the kitchen; Esmee was working over the stove, the smell of pancakes wafted around the room. Emmett kept cracking jokes and teasing me about human food, earning a few smacks on the head by his loving wife, Jasper was reading a book, Carlisle was helping Esme and Alice was reading a fashion magazine her head leaning against Jasper.

I ate quickly, eager to get to Charlie's when I was done, I said goodbye to everyone who was leaving shortly after , and headed out to my Mercedes guardian; my beloved truck mysteriously 'broke' an overly innocent Edward had merely announced it had died of natural causes and was to be expected, rather convenient if you ask me.

I reached Charlie's just after midday, my visit however was short lived. It started off great, we talked about his work and how he was coping with out my home made meals, however we soon started having an argument after he started begging that I came home. He kept saying how the Cullen's were no good for me, and that by having the baby would be a huge mistake, that I was ruining my life.

...flashback...

"Bella are you sure about this?"

"sure about what char-dad?"

"this" he pointed to my stomach "The whole baby thing at 18, I don't think it's a good Idea"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING CHARLIE?" I practically exploded, was he asking me to abort my child, HIS grandchild?

"Bella please calm down, I only want what's best for you, you have your whole life ahead of you to find the perfect husband settle down and have children"

"I have found the perfect husband and I will be marrying him very soon, Edward will be a perfect dad, and I want WE want this baby, are you asking me to ABORT MY BABY!" I was shocked at him, I could feel the tears spilling over my eyes.

"Bella, please don't cry, I want you to think about this, you don't have to do this, those Cullen's, their strange, I don't trust them"

"DON'T BAD MOUTH THE CULLENS CHARLIE! IT'S TOO LATE, EVEN IF I DID WANT TO HAVE AN ABORTION, WHICH I DON'T I'M SIX MONTHS PREGNANT!"

"Bella, I know a clinic down the road, it's still possible under special circumstances, we could say you're sick and can't have a baby" I couldn't believe what he was saying he actually wanted to do this to me!

"YOU'RE SICK CHARLIE, I CAN'T BELIVE YOU'RE MAKING ME DO THIS, I HATE YOU!"

...end of flashback...

And with that I grabbed my bag, tears still streaming down my face and hobbled out the door, on my way to the Cullen house to be met with what would change my life forever.

**A/N, ohh cliffy , sorry for my all over the place writing I keep forgetting what tense to write in :/, I will do my best in the next chapter. Sorry for making Charlie such an ass hole. I will write again as soon as I can, I t may be sooner than later **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N okay, so here is the next chapter, Told you I would! :P I will try and keep all the flashbacks in present tense, no promises :P. A word of warning , there is going to be a bit of swearing in this chapter, the reason for it being rated M, I suggest if you don't like that sort of thing to stop reading. Oh and thank you to JumpingOverMountains, I totally get what you are saying, I re-read the last chapter and it was so obvious, oh and I will try not to abuse the caps lock aha XD. Any way here goes, I hope it will be okay :/**

**P.S I don't own twilight **

So anyway like I was saying, I got in my car the tears bearing no hope of subsiding, what Charlie said had hurt, hurt a lot. He was supposed to be my father, support me, but instead he thought the best idea in this situation was to abort my own baby, his grandchild. Mum had me when she was around my age, did he want to abort me too? I went to home to the Cullen's, and of course I didn't expect anyone to be there, after all they were all out hunting.

...flashback...

Everything's blurry; I can hardly see the road with my tears spilling all down my face. I can feel a buzzing sensation in my pocket. I wonder who that is; Alice perhaps saw a vision of what happened with Charlie and was trying to comfort me. I am nearly at the house now; I will text her back when I am firmly on my own two feet. I am still rather clumsy and I don't trust myself to text, drive and cry at the same time. That's practically a suicide mission.

I have reached the Cullen drive now; all the cars have gone apart from a flashy silver one. I know that car anywhere, Edward, he's home! I bet I look a mess, I pull up next to his car then reach up and brush my hair back, then wipe my tears away.

A huge smile planted on my face I am practically skipping my way up to the front door.

"Edward, where are you?" no reply, strange. I walk around the kitchen and living room, nope, not in here, up the stairs then, he must be in his room.

I carefully waddle up the stairs; it's so exhausting carrying this extra weight everywhere I go. Phew, at the top of the stairs at last. Aww there's rose petals on the floor, how sweet, is this why he was acting so strange? He was planning this. I feel another buzz in my pocket, Alice, why is she texting me now if she sees how wonderful this is all going to go? I ignore her again and start to make my way to Edwards room, the doors closed. Strange, There is some murmuring, who's he talking to? I reach out and grab the handle, slowly twisting it. I push the door open a creak and pear in.

That's when I saw what I never wanted to see, ever, and there are some things you cannot un-see. Edward was on top of a strawberry blond bombshell naked and practically fucking her in front of me! He didn't even seem to notice me at all. Anger soured though me, I couldn't believe that he would hurt me like this!

"Edward! You fucking ass hole I don't believe you!"I started screaming at him that seemed to do it. He jumped up so quick I didn't even see it, and with a flash of fabric he pulled his boxers up.

"B-Bella, love, it's not what it looks like, I swear!"

"Then what Exactly is it Edward? Please, care to enlighten me because I seem to have gone fucking blind!" The sarcasm practically dripping from my voice. "And don't ever call me your love again!"

"Bella, I don't know what to say, I love you, I always have and always will, it's you I want, you and our baby, please"

"No, Edward, you don't get it, if you really loved me, you wouldn't do this to me" I'm trying to keep the tears back, but they keep threatening to spill over. I looked over at the woman; she had her underwear on and was looking rather upset about what Edward had just said. I put two and two together, strawberry blond hair. I remember what Edward once said to me, 'I prefer brunets', that liar!

"Oh, you must be Tanya, I don't believe we have met, welcome to the family, you're welcome to him" I don't believe where that just came from, that wasn't me, I was never this strong. I turn to the door and start to wobble out; I feel something pulling my arm, Edward.

"Bella, please don't do this"

"It's time you get a taste of your own medicine, it's over Edward."

He let go of me. So I make my way down the stairs, this time I can't stop the tears from falling this time. At least I didn't cry in front of him.

I am outside now, I see his car and feel pure hate, I want to smash it, I want to hurt him somehow, but I know I can't hit him without hurting myself. I turn towards the Cullen house again and walk in. Bingo, just what I was looking for. The baseball bat, ahh, so many memories. I decide to pick it up, and head back outside, right towards his beloved car.

I raise my right arm, bat in hand, and drive it towards the windshield. Smash what a satisfying sound. I raise my arm again and go in for another hit. Again, and again, until his car is a complete wreck. I drop the bat, completely exhausted; I smile at my handy work, excellent.

I get in my car and drive, driving can be a bad thing, it leaves time to think. Suddenly it all sinks in. Edward cheated on me! I feel my tears spill over my eyes. I can't drive anymore, time to pull over.

Once I'm safely on the side of the road, I lose it, my eyes flood and I wail in pain, I can't believe he would do this to me, to our unborn child. I suddenly remember the phone in my pocket, Alice, I completely forgot. I pull it out of my pocket and flip it open.

**Message from Alice Cullen 17:30**

**BELLA! It's Alice, please, turn around, whatever you do don't go back to our house! **

**Message from Alice Cullen 17:35**

**BELLA! Don't go into Edwards room please, just get out of there, we are 20 minutes away. **

I flip the phone down, and put it back in my pocket. How stupid was I? I actually believed he had those rose petals for me. I can't face the rest of the Cullen's right now. I can't even go to Charlie's, he may have been right about Edward, but what he said about the others and my baby was uncalled for. That was it then, I started the engine and just drove, not even knowing where, but one thing was obvious, away from forks, away from Edward. Forever.

...End of flashback...

**A/N okay, a little short, sorry for that. I hope that chapter was okay for you guys. Oh and sorry for the swearing, I know it was kindda off for Bella but I figured, that if she was annoyed, she was going to go ballistic. I was thinking, for the next chapter, that it would be nice to go into Alice's point of view of that night, if that's not too confusing, I will give it ago. I'm going to try and do some more writing tonight, If you're lucky it will be on here tonight or tomorrow. I am trying to write as much as possible and put it up as quick as I can. **


	5. SORRY!

**A/N SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! Guys, I'm really sorry I have been busy all weekend, I will try and update as soon as possible, the chapter is nearly done, I hope. Again, I'm soooo sorry**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N okay, so here is the next chapter, it is going to be in Alice's point of view, of the night when Bella found out about Edward cheating on her. Don't worry though; It is still going to go back to Bella. This is Alice one year later (like Bella) looking back on the past. I hope you like it, and that it's not too confusing. I will do my best **

**OHHH Yeah, nearly forgot, don't own Twilight, naww **

**ALICE POV**

Today is a whole year since Edward wrecked our whole lives, not to mention Bella's; God knows where she is now. I miss her so much; I never even got to meet my niece or nephew. I don't even know if it was a boy or girl how sad is that? I can't see any visions of them, it kind of scares me. I am currently sitting in the baby room that never got finished, if I could cry I would be like a reincarnated water fall. I pray every day that she will come back to us. I called and called on those first few months without her until Jasper made me realise how useless it really was, she probably threw her phone away. I hate Assward with a passion. I nearly killed him when I found out, we all did.

...flashback...

"okay, see you later, have fun with Charlie". Today my family and I, all except Edward were going hunting. We haven't fed in at least a month and it is staring to get very painful. We have to leave Bella alone seen as Edward is nowhere to be seen; at least she has Charlie to keep her company.

She turns and wobbles out of the door. I pull my phone out of my pocket and flip it open in one swift motion. **New message? **I select **yes **and begin to text a message to my brother.

**Edward, It's Alice, Where r u? We are going hunting and Bella has gone to her father's seen as ur not here 2 look after her, she really misses u, we all do, pull ur self together. **

I press **send**, and sighing, walk over to sit on the steps, before I reach, I feel strong arms wrap around my waist. Looking up, I see the love of my existence, great now I am starting to sound like Edward.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're emotions are all sad Ali" Jaspers face forming a crease between his brow. I hate seeing him sad because of me.

"I'm sorry, it's just Bella, she's worrying me" looking up towards the ceiling a big sigh escaped jaspers lips.

"I know, I don't know what to do either, Edwards acting really strange"

Suddenly Emmett's voice broke our conversation. "c'mon you guys, I want to catch a big grizzly before it gets too late"

Grabbing Jaspers hand with a slightly forced smile we walk through the door.

I can't concentrate. "For God's sake you just let one run straight passed you, are you blind!" Rose is screaming at me, obviously frustrated at my lack of concentration.

"s-sorry" I was in a daze, all I can think of is Bella and Edward, I desperately want to know what was going on between them. Last night Bella was so upset, and the most annoying is that don't know how to help her.

"Rose!" Esme was scolding her, then turning to me "It's okay dear, do you want to go home?"

"N-no I..." suddenly with a flicker of colour I feel the future pulling me in.

I recognise Edward and Tanya immediately, what were they doing?

"Don't worry love, no one's coming back tonight, Bella's with her father"

What did Edward mean, 'love'? Oh my God, no way! Edward and Tanya! Tanya and Edward! I don't want to see anymore. Bella, going to the house, no, no, no, this couldn't be happening, she couldn't see that, it would crush her!

"Ali? Ali, what is it?" Jaspers voice pulls me out of my vision, I am gasping for air unnecessarily. Blinking, faces of my family looking expectantly down at me, full of worry, had I fallen?

I shake my head, trying to regain my concentration. "Bella" is all I can say.

"What about her, what s wrong?" Carlisle pleading me. I pull out my phone, no time to explain

**Create new message? **Flashes on my phone I select **yes. **And began to type.

**BELLA! It's Alice, please, turn around, whatever you do don't go back to our house! **

I press send **Message sent.**

I look up again, my family waiting for an answer their faces strained. I open my mouth and the words gush out too fast for human ears.

"He's done what, that asshole, I'm gonna kill him!" Emmett yells furiously

"How could he do this to Bella" Esme is practically sobbing, Carlisle trying to comfort her.

I glance at Jasper, his face creasing into a frown, no doubt trying to deal with all the emotions. Rose is being unusually quiet. I snap my head towards my phone, why hasn't Bella replied yet? Oh no, another vision.

Bella. A huge smile planted upon her face, looking down at rose petals, calling out for Edward. A fragile hand reaching out to grip the door handle.

The vision ends, Oh no! She can't go in there. We need to get home before it's too late, I reckon if we pelt it down the road we could make it in 20 minutes tops. I flip my phone open again.

**Create new message? **Once again I select **yes.**

**BELLA! Don't go into Edwards room please, just get out of there, we are 20 minutes away. **

I press send and pray that Bella answers her phone before it's too late.

"Guys we need to go, Bella's at the house!" I scream at them, their faces fill with shock, before they compose themselves and start running to the cars.

I am riding with Jasper and Emmett, Jasper at the wheel and speeding down the road at 200. Emmett is fuming, his fists all balled up. He looks up to Edward and can't believe that his brother would hurt his little sister like this, like she hasn't been through enough.

The ride is giving me time to think. How could I have missed this!

"I have done nothing but look and look for any indication of Edwards's strange behaviour and nothing!" I say aloud, frustrated.

"That's the point Ali, you've done nothing BUT look, perhaps you were so fixed at finding something, you ended up not seeing anything at all" What Jasper is saying makes so much sense. I realise my mouth is open and quickly snap it shut.

"Of course, Jasper, why didn't you say anything before?"

"You literally just worked it out yourself, I just put it together". Damn it, I could have saved so much pain for Bella.

"When I get hold of him I swear..."

"You and me both Emmett, you and me both" Jasper says clutching the wheel. I have to say I agree with Jasper and Emmett, I would graciously sit by and watch them kick my brother's ass.

Suddenly images of Edwards smashed Volvo in our driveway and Bella driving away flashed in my head. Oh no she was leaving! I mean nice work with the car, but she can't leave!

"Bella's gone!" I cry aloud

"What do you mean gone, where?" Emmett leans forward towards my seat grabbing my shoulder

"I don't know! I can't see where yet" I slump my head in my hands

"Guys, we're here" Jasper says as we pull up the forest drive way. I can see Edwards hunk of metal up ahead.

"Woah, Bella really went crazy, I'm proud of her" Emmett says eyeing up Bella's handy work.

As we jump out of the car Emmett and Jasper run up ahead towards the house, Just as the others arrive.

"Alice! What else did you see?" Esme calls after me as she jumps out of the car.

"Bella' gone, Esme, it's not looking good, we need to get inside now" I say as I turn to follow the boys.

**A/N I'm really sorry it took so long. The next one will still be in Alice's point of view. I am working on it now. Thank you for being so patient. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm back again! Managed to write a whole chapter for you guys, I felt really guilty for not posting as much as I have in the past. Anyway, here it is, Alice's POV. Enjoy, I hope you like it.**

**Yup, you guessed it, I STILL don't own twilight, damn **

Alice's POV

...Continuation of flashback...

"Edward! What have you done?" I can here Emmett screaming at my brother as I round the corner I see Edward pressed up against the wall, Emmett's hand crushing around his neck; I have never seen Emmett so mad before.

From the corner of my eye I see Tanya standing in the corner, anger seared through me, "You bitch, you're meant to be family, how could you hurt us like that!" I screech as I slap her face hard. She lunges herself at me, tackling me to the floor. I grab her hair, gaining a yelp of pain, as I drag her outside, Rose and Esme follow me, proving no sign of stopping me from taking my revenge.

Rose grabs hold of her as Esme and I hit her again "You stay away from us, do you hear me? If you come near any of us again I will kill you, you are no family of ours!" Rose says, as I kick her one last time, Esme then proclaims that Tanya's had enough. Rose let her go, Tanya runs off into the forest.

We run back into the house to see Carlisle, yelling at Edward, Emmett and Jasper gripping his arms. He would never hit his son, but it was obvious how angry he was, Carlisle never shouted. "I am so disappointed in you, didn't you even stop to think about what this would do to us, to Bella, to your unborn child?"

"I'm sorry, you were never meant to find out, it meant nothing!" hisses escape from everyone's lips, and if we didn't find out would this of continued, these lies?

"And that's meant to make everything okay is it?" Carlisle screeched at him

"I don't know what's worse, that my son cheated on my pregnant daughter, or that what he did meant nothing to him. Was it really worth it, this pain you have brought upon us all, and loosing the one woman who loved you, and was willing to give everything up for you?" Esme sobs.

Emmett pulls Edward onto the floor.

"That" He says kicking him in the groin "is for Bella". "And this!" He says kicking him again harder, "is for my niece or nephew, I wish he or she had a better father than you, you're pathetic!" Emmett spits at Edward, grabbing him by the collar, dragging him to the glass window and throwing him out of it. Glass smashes everywhere, before Emmett and Japer leap out after him. I stare in shock, then leap out with the rest of my family.

Running towards them, Emmett now on top of Edward punching him in the face whist Jasper kicks his stomach repeatedly.

"okay, okay, I give, I give, OW!" Edward withers on the floor curled up in a ball.

"you give? You fucking give?" Rose screeches "We should kill you for what you did!"

"I'm working on it babe" Emmett shouts, punching Edward again. Black ooze seeping out of Edward's nose and mouth; Vampire blood, disgusting and thick, with a vial taste.

"Let us help you with that" Rose says an evil smile forming on her lips. I walk over too leaving Esme dry sobbing into Carlisle shoulder.

We rip limbs off of Edward's body, of course we would never kill him, just let him suffer, and feel the pain Bella must be feeing.

Edward screams out in pain. "Carlisle, Esme , please help me! Make them stop!"

"Help you? Help you! Why the hell should they possibly help you? Emmet yells

I glance over at Carlisle, his back turned to us Esme in his arms running back to the house, glancing up into the sky. I can just make out his heart broken sobs, like praying "Please not too long lord"

I sigh, Carlisle was right, although Edward deserved all the pain he got, we couldn't continue for too much longer, the fighting was killing our parents, It was hard for Carlisle to walk away from this.

"Guys that's enough now" They all stop and start looking at me as if I'm crazy

"Why Alice, he deserves this" Rose sneers, glaring at a deformed Edward

"I know, but look" I point towards where Carlisle and Esme would be standing if they were still present. "It's hurting them too"

"Alright" Jasper spits at Edward, smacking him one last time, "but you're no longer welcome here, you understand?"

"Fine, just let me go, I need to speak to Bella!" Everyone's grip tightens around Edward.

"You will do no such thing, you've hurt her enough!" I yell at him

"You can't keep me from my fiancée Alice!"

"Ex-fiancée Edward, and yes, I think I can; besides because of you, she's gone!"

"What do you mean gone, where?"

"If I knew that do you think I will be wasting my fucking time with you, you asshole!"

"Oh God what have I done" Edward sobs

"And the penny finally drops, bit slow aren't we Assward" Rose spits, hmm I like that, has a nice ring to it, Assward.

"Yes, congratulations, Assward, you have officially lost everything "Jasper says

"C'mon, you guys, we're wasting our time with this jerk, good luck putting yourself back together again, mate" Emmett sneers the last word as we make our way back to the house.

...Flashback ended...

Edward came back to us a few months ago, Carlisle and Esme missed their son, eight months without him was too much to bare, although I don't think they have truly forgiven him yet. As for the rest of us, well, all I can say is that I have one brother, Emmett. Because of Edward I lost my best friend, sister and niece or nephew, for that, I will never forgive, I haven't talked to him for a whole year, and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon. Jasper just follows my decision, we are a team, one person not two. Emmett is still pissed as hell, he and Bella were so close, almost as close as I was with her, although he and Edward were closer, he still loves his brother, of course he does, but he feels like he is betraying Bella by getting close to him again. Rose, well you know what Rose is like, stubborn as hell, always keeping grudges against everybody. All I can say is that our lives have never been the same since Bella left us, and never truly will be even close to how it was, until she returns to us.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay, so this chapter is in Bella's point of view again. Erm I'm going to do my best to be American for Bella, you know, Gas not petrol, Trunk not boot, dollar not pound, sidewalk instead of pavement or footpath and using a lot of 'yell's . So here goes, Enjoy.**

Bella's POV

I remember driving and driving, not having a clue about where to go, or what I would do when I got there. I had no spare clothes; it never occurred to me to get any of these things when I left, I was far too angry and upset to be logical. And only around $300, (**A/N, this is totally random, I am English and have no idea about American money to the British pound, it's around £150, right? Neva mind, go with the flow lol**) that Alice had left with me after one of our shopping sprees, I had never been so grateful for her ignoring me when I objected to it. Alice had been constantly phoning me throughout my three day drive, stops included when my car suddenly spluttered to a halt. I hadn't even noticed the gas light flickering at me, I had filled up six times along my way, I didn't think it was necessary again.

...flashback...

"Oh God, No, please no, not now, no, stupid thing!" I yell at my car, smacking the wheel, as it suddenly comes to a halt in the middle of the road. My eyes begin to fill as I place my head against the wheel. Stupid hormones, I didn't get enough sleep either, having to pull over at the side of the road and sleep in the back, for two nights straight believe it or not isn't as comfy as it sounds.

I take a deep breath, as my phone begins to ring for what seems like the one millionth time. Damn Alice, I don't want her pity. It kinda makes me wonder whether she knew all about Edward and Tanya the whole time. Shit, the Cullen's were probably laughing at me right this very minute. 'Stupid gullible Bella they would say, did she really think Edward loved a plain human girl like her?' It suddenly hits me, my baby and I are all alone, no one in the world to go to, I have to protect my baby no matter what, I will never let anyone hurt my precious him or her.

Anger seers through me, all this time I thought the Cullen's loved me; turns out they were just using me, I can't trust anyone in this God forsaken world anymore. My phone rings at me again; I quickly grab it and toss it out the open window. Well no more of that! c'mon Bella, you're a big girl now! We don't need them I mentally say to myself.

I open my car door and slide out, there's no use in staying here, there must be a gas station a few miles up the road or something, I start waddling up the dusty sidewalk, the sound of my ringing phone gradually fading behind me with each slow painful step.

I don't know how long I have been walking for; it's all so much harder when you're carrying a few extra pounds, perhaps an hour give or take. Suddenly, the miracle I have been waiting for a gas station sign!

As I near it, I find how unlucky I truly am, shit, closed. I curse aloud.

"Need any help darlin'? " I quickly turn around, to be met with the greenest eyes I have ever seen. That accent, Just like Jaspers, Surly I can't be in Texas, well, it's pretty possible I suppose.

"Erm, I'm not too sure, why is this place closed?" I say pointing to the station.

"been closed for a while darlin'. Where are you heading? I'm off to the airport if you need a ride"

"If it's been closed for a while why are you here? Besides, I was always taught never to hop into cars with strangers" I say narrowing my eyes, like I said before can't trust anyone these days.

He laughs "smart girl, I'm was taking lunch break, When I received a radio call from one of my colleges telling me to get to the airport, I'm a cop you see" He replies, taking his badge out of his jacket pocket and handing it to me. Looks pretty genuine to me, Charlie has one just like it, I hand it back to him.

"Where's your uniform then?"

"Under cover, So, you need to go to the airport? My cars over there" He points to a BMW

"Erm, yes please, officer" I say slightly sheepish for thinking he was a creep or something, I can trust the police officer.

"Please, call me Jason, and you are?" He asks as we walk to his car.

"Erm B-Bella, my name is Bella"

"So Bella, what are you doing walking all on your own like this? You must be exhausted; how far along are you, if you don't mind me asking?" He starts the engine and pulls away from the gas station.

"Er, my car broke down a couple of miles back, and I need to walk to get some gas. I 'm around six and a half months".

"Are you meeting anybody at the airport, baby's father or something, where's he?"

"Er, I'd rather not talk about him"

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry"

...Flashback ended...

We spoke like this for a few hours, several radio calls being sent to Jason on the way. We reached the airport shortly after.

...Flashback...

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate this" I say as I start to get out of Jason's car

"You're welcome darlin', good luck with everything, look after yourself yeah?"

"I will. Oh, one more thing, Pick a number from one to twenty"

"Erm, thirteen?"

"Great, thanks" I close the door and head inside the airport. Several destinations printed on the screens above me, thirteen, thirteen... I scan the board until I find the number. I scroll across, Volterra, Italy, It reads. Italy it is then.

**A/N sorry, its rather short and not that great. I know Jason seemed rather suspicious, but he really was a cop, yup boring I know. Anyways I will try and make a better chapter next time. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm so sorry guys, I've been so busy I have just started college and truth is I got a bit of writers block with this story. I still have no idea where it is going; I have had this chapter written for months contemplating whether to put it up or not. I have a lil bit of Alecs story too, and I had no idea where to put it. So hey, what the hell, I'm just going to put this up and perhaps regret it later. Here goes. Oh and no promises but I will try to write again soon. Sorry guys **

So, I got on the plane, heading out to Volturia. I had decided to go and see Aro, to explain my situation. He was curious of the outcome of my baby; never in his many years had he ever thought it possible for a half human half vampire child. I had trouble explaining to all of the Volturi, at first, no one believed me, when they finally did, Aro was delighted to say the least. He graciously welcomed me into his family, on one condition, that after the birth of my child I was to be changed. Of course I accepted, besides it was better than death, and I also wanted to get my revenge on the Cullen family.

I grew very close to Alec, and I don't mean in a brotherly way like I did with Felix or Demetri. I had to admit I was rather attracted to him. When I saw him last, the day I saved Edward from death, (I kind of regret doing that now) he was so beautiful, although he seemed so sadistic, being the one who surrendered me to Felix, Turns out it was all a front, he was only following orders. I like to think of him as the sane half of his twin, Jane.

...Flashback...

"Alec, will you show Bella to her room?"

"Of course master, come Bella, this way" he winks at me, my heart skips a beat. I follow him out of the throne room.

"Welcome to the family Bella" Alec says turning round to me as we walk, those lips, I can imagine kissing them. Oh God Bella, did you really just think that? Have you no shame? I mentally say to myself as I feel the blood rush to my face. I bend my head down.

"You know you're very beautiful when you do that?" He says leaning down, taking my chin in his hands, lifting my head up to meet his gaze, brushing a cold finger along my cheek.

My heart beat quickens, I look away embarrassed. I hear a laugh escape his lips, it's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard, it makes Edward's sound so plain.

"Don't do that, there's no need to be embarrassed. Oh here we are, this is your room Bella, I hope it's to your liking. And, if you need anything.." He breaths leaning down, his face just inches from mine "Don't be scared to ask me, okay?"

"Erm, o-okay, th-th-thank you A-Alec" I stutter. He laughs as he turns to walk away, winking at me one last time before he rounds the corner.

...Flashback ended...

Yes, Alec is very beautiful, he helped me get over the Cullen's and I learnt to trust again. Over the next 2 months, we grew closer and closer. He's different to Edward, the funny thing is, deep down, I knew Edward would hurt me again.

I began to love again; I wanted Alec to be there for me. We were lying on the bed Alec playing lovingly with my hair, when it hit me, I was due in a month, and as Aro had wished, I would be changed shortly after.

...flashback...

I gasp and jump of the bed.

"Bella what is it, did I do something wrong?" Alec says, a shocked expression creasing between his brows, he looks so upset.

"No you didn't do anything honey, it's just, next month the baby is due, and I'm going to be under for three days when Aro changes me. Alec, promise me something"

"Anything, what whatever you need" I couldn't help but smile, he's so sweet.

"You will look after my baby for me when I'm out, won't you? I want you to be his or hers father"

He laughs, " Oh Bella, I thought you would never ask, of course I will, I love you, you know that I will do anything for you."

...flashback ended...

**Very short, but that's all I've got so far. I have a little bit of an idea of what's going to happen next, after all this is a story about Bella baby *hint hint* . Anyways, Like I said up there, I will do my best to write more, but unlike Alice I have no idea what's going to happen to my life in the immediate future. Any ways, thanks for being patient. xx**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N I decided to continue writing as soon as possible, or I'd never get round to it, I'm also kinda interested how the story will end up myself . Anywho enough talking on with the story . **

It seems almost coincidental that only a week later I went into labour. I thought that It was the worst pain ever to experience, that is until I was bitten. It was horrific, I thought I would die. The baby cracked all my ribs, but I have to say it was all worth it, he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Even if, at first, all I did see in him was the man who ripped out my heart.

...Flashback...

'He's beautiful Bella' Alec whispers next to me.

I had to agree, I can't believe something this beautiful could come out of me. I don't even care how much pain, or even what state I can only imagine I must be in, it all just seemed to wash away all because of this little tiny bundle staring up at me, with the biggest brightest emerald green eyes I have ever seen. A small tuff of bronze-ish brownish hair poking out the top of the blanket wrapped around his perfect little head. His tiny pink lips make a small 'O' shape as his eyes scrunch up and then promptly flicker open again.

'I know' I smile

'Just like his mother'

I giggle 'Don't be stupid he doesn't look anything like me it's all Ed-' I stop myself short, a small pang of pain stabs at my heart. Yes that was right. I stare back at my child, it's true, all I see is the man who crushed my heart.

Oh no, It all starts to come back. Edward and that bitch. Tears threaten to spill down my face.

'Alec take him' I say pushing the reminder into my boyfriends' arms.

'What? Bella what's wrong?' He asks shocked, instinctively holding his arms out for the baby.

'It's too much, I thought I could do this but I can't. He reminds me too much of Ed- of him.

'What are you talking about? He's your baby Bella; you can't do this to him'

'Look at him!' I shout 'Look at his face, its Ed- its him, it's all him!' The tiny bundle starts to cry, ear piercingly high pitched.

The door pushes open, Jane and Felix rush in. 'what's going on?' they say in unison.

Alec ignores them frantically trying to get the bundle to calm down, rocking him from side to side. 'What are you talking about? Look!' He says, holding the buddle up to me, 'There's your beautiful mouth and your precious nose and there's even a touch of your hair colour in him too' he says carefully pulling the blanket off the top of the baby's head.

I stare at the now red faced wriggling child. He was right you know, yes, there were Edwards eyes, but there was no mistaking my features in him too.

'I'm sorry baby' I whisper ashamed of myself 'so sorry'

Alec walks back over to the bed and hands me my baby again.

'Right, well, don't mind us, we'll be going now' Jane smiles as she grabs Felix's hand as they back out the door closing it behind them.

Alec lies on the bed next to me stroking my hair softly. 'You do realise you have to choose a name for the little man, right?'

'I know, I know' I sigh

'Any idea's honey?'

I breathe out 'I did have one, but I'm scared it will remind me of _him, _but, don't you think, seen as he's not going to be a Cullen anymore, well, at least not by name, he should have part of his father-'

'Bella, you're babbling'

'sorry' I blush

'Just tell me, it can't be that bad'

'Mason. I was thinking Mason, you know _his _middle name' I whisper my head bowed. A cold finger brushes my cheek, sliding down to my chin and lifting my head up to meet Alecs gaze

'Honey' he breathes, 'If that's the name you want, that's the name he will have'

'Are you sure?'

'Why not? You know I will support you in every decision you make'

'Alec?'

'Hmmm'

'I love you' I whisper.

Alec did a double take before composing himself, a big smile flashed across his face 'I love you too'

**What do you think? Be nice. Yes, I know not my best, but it's all I could do at the moment. Anyways, please review. xx**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N Okay so with this bit I got kind of interested (or of course you could argue) with Alec and Jane's story. So here goes , Enjoy. **

**Oh BTW I don't own twilight *sad face***

I decided to wait a month or so until I was changed. I wanted to spend as much human time as possible with my little Mason and Alec. But soon, tonight in fact, it was time to submit to my part of the deal, and surrender to immortality. I was worried about how much time I would miss with my son when I was under whether I would be the same. We were lying on the bed little Mason asleep in his crib, his breathing like a lullaby. Alec reassuring me as best he could. When I realised that I didn't know anything about his past.

...falshback...

'You know you'll be fine right honey? I won't let any harm come to you or Mason'

I sigh heavily 'I know. I can't help worrying though'

'It's only natural' he says bending down to kiss the top of my head

'Alec?' I say fingering the duvet cover

'Hmmm?' he says, carefully sweeping a stand of hair out of my eyes

"How did you become a vampire? I say peering up shyly. "If you don't mind me asking" I quickly say. He turns around to face me smiling.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Erm, yes please"

"Very well then" He breaths as he leans down carefully kissing me with his soft lips. "I will tell you the story about how my dear sister and I became immortal. "

"We were born in England at a round eight hundred A.D, I don't remember when exactly, it was a very long time ago and my human memories are fuzzy. Our father was a Frankish soldier and our mother was an Anglo-Saxon. I was born just a few minutes after Jane. My father didn't get paid very much, and mother couldn't go out to work because Jane and I were only toddlers, so therefore we were rather poor; lower class. I remember specifically one day in winter, a man came round threatening to kill our mother if the rent wasn't paid. My father tried to fight him off, there so was so much noise, things being smashed and many unkind things were said about us. Jane and I cried and cried, feeling so much hate for this man. Then all of a sudden, he dropped to the floor, screaming in pain. This happened a lot when we were growing up. Bad things happened to anyone who were horrid to us, but good luck was returned to those who were friendly towards us. Eventually the superstitious locals found us too frightening to endure. At the age of thirteen we were accused of being witches and condemned to be burned at the stake for our sins." Alec suddenly turns to me, as if realising I was there, a worried expression planted on his face.

"I'm okay, honest" I reassure him. He breaths out smiling slightly before continuing.

"Aro, just made it in time, a Normand, apparently had been keeping an eye on Jane and I for quite some time, since we were babies to be exact. He had shown quite an interest in us, but since we were so young, he had to wait before he changed us. There are rules about immortal children you know. So he left us in the care of our parents, until he thought we were ready, this of course was short lived. We were about to die. Anyway, long story short, Aro saved us from death, killing all the villagers who witnessed it. And so here we are."

I stare in shock, before composing myself. " Thank you Alec"

"you're welcome" He breaths, letting out a shaky laugh.

...flashback ended...


End file.
